Master of Disguise
by castiel52
Summary: This is about a crazy killer who is literally a master of disguise-and a really good one too-who is having fun playing with Mac Taylor by killing people and "making" Mac solve the case on his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Master of Disguise**

**Part one. . .**

The last two weeks was pretty tiring to the CSI detectives. Six homicides, two robberies and one kidnapping all done by one person caught them off guard that it took the whole team to finish the case, they even had some help from the FBI.

Another two weeks passed and Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Adam Ross, Sheldon Hawkes and Don Flacks were having a little chat inside Mac's office.

It's 6:30 PM and the group crowded up around Mac's table. Stella was sitting on a seat beside Mac's table, moving on was Lindsay sitting by her side, followed by Danny who had his arms around Lindsay, Adam came next to him and then Don. Hawkes stood up on the other side of Mac's table.

"Ugh. These pass few weeks were pretty dull. Not a single case. I'd live for a lost cat!" Danny complained.

"Quit complaining Danny. At least we get to rest." Lindsay grinned at her fiancé and that made Danny chuckle a little.

"Ha-ha. _Mrs. Messer'_s right Danny, we rest, _no threats_, the big apple's safe—that's that." Flack seconded Lindsay as Danny raised his hands in defeat with a grin on his face and the rest continued to corner Danny. As the crew were making fun of Danny, Mac's train of thought was focused else where.

"Hey Mac, what are you thinking?" Adam asked in confusion.

"Yeah Mac, you've been awfully quiet today." Stella seconded curious Adam.

"Nothing, I just remembered something." Mac replied with a frown as he placed his fingers on his temple.

"Something bothering you?" Hawkes finally cracked and asked away.

Mac sighed as his jaw clenched, "Yeah. Remember when you said _no threats_ Don?"

"Yeah. Why? Is there a threat?" Don replied teasingly, hoping to make Mac snap and finally laugh—or at least smile.

"Yeah. There is a threat." Everyone flinched when they heard what Mac has said until Stella broke the silence. "What, what threat are you talking about? Is there something you're not telling us?" Stella said in shock that Mac kept something important from them.

"I received an e-mail telling me that a series of death will occur in a few weeks soon." Mac explained.

"When did you receive it?" Adam asked.

"A week ago."

"Have you found the sender?" Don questioned.

"No, can't get through. I always end up with a different server. I always find nothing."

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Stella asked—this time quite mad.

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could find _him_ on my own and then tell you once I've found something out. I never thought it would be dragged out this long." Mac explained his own side.

All of them simply froze—of horror, of shock and a lot of confusion flew all around them. Don tapped his fingers on the table—lips pursed—which created an off-beat rhythm. Hawkes clenched his jaw while his hands rested on the table. Lindsay and Danny were worried—wishing Mac would joke about e-mails such as this. Adam looked goofy as ever—but that's just the way he thinks of plans, ways or what-so-ever it is that he does, keeps his head clear. Stella's eyes studied the room but her mind was studying the mail sender. She thought, _this one must be good. Untraceable?! Impossible._ Mac was simply thinking, how he would figure this thing out. But he knew nothing can come out of this thinking unless the killer would make his move—if the e-mail wasn't a joke that is.

The night ended without anymore words but goodbyes.

Mac stayed in his office for a little more while. He finally cracked—he opened his e-mail to see the message again. But something came in that was absolutely unexpected; another e-mail. It was from the same sender—.

"Bluckriestre. . ." he whispered to himself. He has been wondering if the site name was even a word. He searched every server on the internet, searched through every computer they had if it has something in its memory such as the _bluckriestre_ website—and nothing.

This pissed Mac off—him having no intelligence what exactly was going on, that he couldn't figure it out at all. Instead of letting his emotions get to his work, he opened the e-mail.

_**Hey detective,**_

_**No cheating. You can't get any help from your friends remember? I thought I had made it clear that you're on your own. If I found out that you are having more help, the murders will come to life. All you have to do is figure me out and arrest me, then that's that. I'll admit it any way—or maybe not. I want to play with you and don't disappoint me, be as challenging as they say you are. Ciao detective.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Playmate**_

"Looks like I have to play your game." Mac whispered to himself while his thoughts ask, _was telling them a call for help to him? How did he know so quickly? I have to figure this one out, and fast._

He turned his laptop off, fixed his table, grabbed his coat and went home.

_"Adam! No!"_

Mac woke up gasping hardly. Breathing became quite harder with his nightmare. There Adam was, standing innocently, smiling at Mac—waving his hand as he started running. A black sports car came rushing to Adam's direction that doesn't seem to have a plan of turning or stopping—like he was going to intentionally hit him. Adam was able dodge the car. A man came out, wearing a black jacket with its hood covering his face. As Adam was still lying on the ground, the man pulled out a gun and pointed it straight to Adam. The man took a time to look at Mac. Mac's face got furious, he tried to run but it seemed that his feet were stuck to the ground. _"No help detective. I warned you."_ He pulled the trigger but before Mac heard the bang, he woke up—shouting Adams name.

Still gasping, he took time to look at his clock. It was midnight and he was sweating like crazy even if the air condition was turned on. He placed his head between his hands—still breathing uneasily. "Just a dream Mac. Your men aren't that weak to die just like that."

Mac tried to get sleep. An hour passed and he finally knocked himself out. His mind wasn't fully resting; it was too conscious that it didn't feel like sleeping to him. His brain was functioning to push those kinds of thoughts away.

Six o'clock came and his alarm went on. Feeling restless, Mac stood up and prepared himself for work. He thought it would be a long day—a long day for sure on the hot seat. He was so certain that his men are going to interrogate him today—with all the shock from yesterday gone.

"Hey Mac!" Adam welcomed. He smiled and ducked his head a little as he squeezed pass Adam. As Mac passed, Adam trailed behind him—unnoticed.

"Hi Mac!" Lindsay greeted politely and did the same thing as Adam has.

"Hey!" Danny shouted to him while Hawkes waved his hand to him and followed him too—like Lindsay and Adam.

Stella smiled at him and followed behind him too—exactly like what all the others did. This time, Mac can feel their presence behind him. Flack—instead of following Mac from behind—walked with him. "Um, Mac, we…" Flack started as he glanced at the people following them, "…need to talk." Mac sighed. He was expecting this the whole morning. "I knew you were going to do some interrogation. Office." He said and they all got to his office.

"Okay Mac, start talking." Stella asked first as they all sat down.

"What will I talk about?" Mac asked—his tone sounded innocent.

"Oh come on Mac, you know very well what story we want to hear from you." Don said using his deep, interrogating tone—as if Mac was a criminal under investigation.

"Okay… I had a dream last night and it was truly horrible. Was that the story you want to hear from me?"

"Mac, stop kidding around, we're trying to help here." Stella said.

"Yeah Mac. Besides, it's our job. We ought to know this crime." Danny spoke up.

Usually, Mac doesn't kid around this way. But he has a strong feeling that this e-mail wasn't a prank at all. It's a hundred and ten percent true. His men's lives could be at stake in this situation—like his dream.

"There's nothing you should worry about. It's all a prank. The mailer sent me another e-mail saying sorry for fooling me like that. I think he was sincere."

Everyone froze for a moment—as if analyzing what was just said. A few more moments passed and everyone got suspicious on Mac. They all eyed him—looking at him suspiciously and curiously—knowing he's hiding something.

"Don't worry, it really is nothing." Mac insisted to calm them down—to lower the suspicions.

"I believe him!" Adam said. Everyone looked at him in surprise—except for Mac.

"You were the one who was insisting something's wrong and then you'll believe, just like that?!" Danny said—confused with Adam's reaction.

"Well… there's nothing we can do in any ways but believe him. He's still our boss in any other way. If he doesn't want to talk, we can't force him." He defended himself.

"Wow Adam, that's very mature of you to say. Are you sick or something?!" Stella asked for hearing Adam speak more maturely than he usually does. Usually he reasons out as if he was a super genius kid who works as a detective.

"I know! It's an achievement to me!" he finally said—being back to being the comedian. Stella chuckled a little, Mac smiled, Lindsay chuckled too, Danny frowned to the corny joke, Flack placed his hand on his temples and Hawkes bursted out of laughter and Adam was waiting for Danny to laugh.

"Sorry, it wasn't funny." Adam realized and covered his mouth.

"Alright. We'll believe you. But if we find something out, we'll be back." Stella threatened. "Come on guys."

Mac gusted out some air in relief. He then checked his e-mail to see if his _playmate_ sent him another e-mail.

_**Great job detective! I never thought you'll be able to lie to them that way. Way to go! I'm impressed, though it's kind of too late to impress me now, I'll be starting next week. Can you believe it? I've finally found the perfect targets! Trust me, they weren't very pleasing to be with but they were very pleasing to kill. Ciao detective. Find me.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Playmate**_

Mac sighed. "How does he know everything I do and sends these e-mails faster than it should take? If he was watching me, I shouldn't receive this at least until five minutes later." Mac frowned and thought for himself until he heard his computer make a sound. It was another e-mail.

_**Great question detective, I'm a lot faster, smarter and better than any human in this world. I can see everything you do wherever I am, wherever you are. By the way, I barely forgot. How was your dream last night? I hope I'm in it.**_

Mac gusted out another batch of air from shock. It was as if he knew what Mac was thinking, and what his next action would be. Mac placed his head between his hands once again—trying to concentrate.

Meanwhile, while Mac was focusing, his agents were talking about him.

"What do you think Mac's hiding?" Adam asked. Everyone looked at him in surprise once again.

"I thought we _believe_ him?! Make up your mind brother." Danny suggested—angrily.

"Hey! I lied so he can relax. I'm still worried about him." Adam admitted.

"You're not the only one who's worried about him—we all are." Don naively said.

Stella sighed and got her thoughts on the clouds. She was thinking of hacking Mac's e-mail to know what was up. But that didn't seem to be a good idea. It would be disrespectful to her own boss and she knew that.

"Hey, why don't we hack his e-mail and see for ourselves that e-mail?" Adam suggested—sarcastically. Another shocked expression caught everyone's face but sooner thought it was their only option. He wouldn't talk, then they'll see it for themselves.

"But, what if Mac has already deleted that e-mail?" Lindsay asked.

"I doubt that. I know Mac. He doesn't delete those kinds of e-mails. I bet it's still there" Stella assured them.

Danny sighed. "This is bad idea, I'm telling you."

"Are in you or not?" Lindsay dared.

"Do I even have a choice?! Of course I'm in!" Danny smiled when he finished his sentence and Lindsay grinned at him.

"So, everything's clear?" Stella said.

"Sure, but… who's going to hack his e-mail?" Adam asked and everybody stared at him—having a smirk on their faces. Adam sighed and said, "I just had to ask."

"Don't worry, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Stella… You're a life saver…" Adam replied.

"But how are you going to hack it? Mac's mind isn't as simple as any other human in this world—I even doubt he's somewhere near human." Don started, "he could think of ways to protect his e-mail."

"You're probably right." Stella seconded Flack.

"Yeah, probably right. But…" Adam started as he pulled USB device like and showed it to the rest of them, "I have this special gadget that could hack into anything—even if it had protection or whatsoever." Adam contradicted Flack and Stella's statements.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Danny asked.

"Well… I had some spare time." Adam admitted.

"Okay. Everything's planned. How can we hack it with that?" Stella asked.

"Well… we do need to use his computer though…" Danny interrupted in Adam's mid-sentence, "Great! You'll have to sneak in his office now."

"We don't have to sneak. I'll just ask him if I could use his' because mine's not working right, end of conversation. Adam's device is like a USB device so Mac won't get suspicious." Stella said to defend Adam's words.

"Go ahead, good luck then." Danny encouraged.

"Okay, ready?" Stella confirmed Adam as she confirmed herself unprepared.

"I was born ready." Adam replied—imitating the faces he usually see in the television. Danny put off a face, opened his mouth to speak but flinched with what he was about to say and reconstructed the words in his head, "Okay. Be human just this once." Adam rolled his eyes with Danny's expression, pursed his lips and said, "Yeah… okay."

"Good luck man." Don said teasingly—pursed his lips as he was trying to stop a smile from showing—as he tapped Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks man, you're, you're really a great help."

"Let's go." Stella requested.

Adam followed Stella. They were only a few feet away from Mac's office until Mac came rushing out the door and bumped to them—worried and frustrated.

"Is there something wrong Mac?" Stella asked—seeing Mac's excruciating look.

"Yeah. I got a message that there's a dead body in Greenfield."

"What?"

"A dead man in Greenfield. We've got to hurry down there."

"Well… let's go." Adam requested.

"Stella, come with me. Adam, get Don and Danny and go after us down there, clear?" Mac commanded the two of them.

"Sure." Adam replied and headed down the direction they came from to call Flack and Don.

"This is something big—bigger than anything we've ever had." Mac said. Stella—curious as ever—didn't bother to ask what he meant by that and simply followed Mac to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Master of Disguise**

**Part two. . .**

Mac and Stella reached the crime scene. Blood splattered all over the ground—even on the wall. The victim was hung on a light post. His body was used as a sheath to a knife stabbed on his chest. Then Mac found something that caught his interest—it was an envelop placed inside the victim's pocket that peeked out. Mac took it and saw _Detective Taylor_ written behind it. He knew automatically that it was from his mailer. Mac took it and hid it. No one noticed.

The victim had a dark hair that was cut short—military cut. He had a fair complexion and he measures to be five feet and eleven inches.

"Our vic's name is Rudy Collin, age, 22." Mac said—as written on the victim's identification. "According to this address, he lives in this apartment just beside him." Mac continued as he looked at Stella—explaining what was written on his ID.

Adam, Flack and Danny then just came in. "So, who's our vic?" Adam asked as he approached.

"He's Rudy Collin, 22 in age. Call Lindsay and tell her to search this guy's background." Mac asked Danny as he looked up to the victim.

The five of them started their usual way of investigating—take pictures, search for finger prints and search for other evidences. After getting photos of the crime scene, they then took the body to Sid and Hawkes to examine the cause of death.

"He has no bruises, meaning, he didn't struggle to fight. He was perfectly healthy, meaning it wasn't caused naturally. He was really stabbed and he seemed to be dead for a day or two. His body temperature says so." Hawkes explained to them.

"But…" Sid continued to explain. "We found something very interesting." He turned the body so Mac could see the back of the victim, "read."

"_Playmate_…" Mac said as he removed his eyes from the body and took a sec to think. It's positive that it is from his mailer. It wasn't a prank at all. Everything he sent was true. Now, he needs some alone time to see what the mailer wrote to him this time.

Once in his office, he took the chance and read the letter.

**S8e552,**

It was all that was written inside. _**S8e552,**_**. **"S8e552?" Mac repeated to himself. "What does this mean?" Mac placed his arm on his table and his hand turned into a fist and rested his forehead on it. He started to groan because of what's going on.

As Mac thinks of what to do before any more killing happens, Adam passed by and saw how frustrated Mac was and sighed. "I just hope we can do something for you Mac…" Stella saw Adam standing there, staring at Mac, walked next to him and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." She assured him. Adam simply gave a big sigh and leaned his head back as his eyes tightened, "I hope so…" and took another look at Mac.

"What the hell do you want?" Mac asked himself—trying to figure out what the killer wanted from him. He had no idea why this guy suddenly sends him an e-mail and just kills people.

A few moments later, Sheldon shows up to update him of the crime that just happened. "Hey Mac—take a look at this."

"What is it?" Mac asked as Sheldon placed a folder on Mac's desk.

"Well… our vic's not in the ordinary list at all." Hawkes started as Mac flipped the papers in the folder and read. "He owned seven hotels—just here in New York. Three casinos and four malls—all are simply placed here in New York. He had a lot more businesses outside the city. I'd say he had about billions of money. He got all this money and business from his parents who died three years ago. After their death, their businesses grew bigger and faster than it should've taken—but only he was too smart. He always ends up on top of class and he was accelerated five solid years. Also, he's a really nice man. He donated most of his money on charities and orphanages. I don't see any possible motive. Everybody seemed to love him." Hawkes said.

"Anything else?" Mac asked. He needed to know the details of the crime.

"Well…" Hawkes started—hesitant. "We saw a picture inside his shirt. A woman—blonde with blue eyes. We searched for her in our system and found out that she was his fiancée. They were bound to get married the day before we found his body." Hawkes explained.

"What part of his shirt?" Mac asked.

"It was folded and taped inside his shirt. It was located at the near middle—where the heart is placed."

"Did you find any finger print on it?"

"No—nothing."

Mac sighed as his eyes tightened. "How about the murder weapon—anything?" Mac asked—hoping to get a lead. Perhaps there's something on the weapon—something that'll point the killer out.

"That's the problem—totally nothing, only the picture and the scar that said '_playmate_'. That's all we've got. There's nothing on the weapon either. It doesn't give us any source or store that it can be bought. It was homemade."

Mac took a while to analyze everything. There can't be nothing on their hands. Perhaps they've overlooked on something. He kept on thinking that this one can't be a perfect murderer.

"I'm going to take a look at it myself." He finally said.

He and Sheldon walked right up to where Adam was. Adam had all the evidence they had.

"You're sure you analyzed all of him?" Mac asked Adam as he looked at him.

"Yeah. I searched his clothing very thoroughly. There's nothing." Adam replied.

"Hmm… I want to see the picture." Mac said. Adam passed Mac the photo of the girl.

"Analese Vanhaiden…" Sheldon started as Mac looked at him—his eyes asking. "That's her name."

"_Vanhaiden_. Looks like we've found our first alive evidence—or suspect." Mac said and took another look at the picture. He saw something strange with it.

"What is it Mac?" Adam asked.

"Adam, come with me." He said.

"Where are we going? Aren't you going to take Vanhaiden?"

"No, change of plans. Come with me." Mac finished his sentence, took the picture with him and took off. Adam removed his lab gown and followed Mac.

"Mac, where are we going?" Adam asked as they got closer to Mac's car. Mac turned to face Adam. He looked more serious than he has ever been—and that made Adam freeze.

"Oh my God." Was all Adam could reply to Mac's silent look. He understood right away what was going on. He knew automatically what was going on with Mac. Mac turned back to his car knowing Adam was following what was going on—and Adam followed.

"What's going on Mac?" Adam asked when they got into the car. Mac gave him a dead look and shook his head. Adam sighed and looked in front. "You're playing his game?" he finally asked and looked at Mac's expression. He could see how much agony was all over his face. Adam once again faced the front before he spoke and sighed, "Can't he at least let you have a teammate?" Mac didn't answer. He just started the car and went on their way.

Neither of them spoke until they got to the place. "Leave your stuff here—everything." Adam said to Mac. Mac gave a confused and shocked look. "Just do it." Adam insisted and removed all his stuff too. They got down the car, the only thing left on Mac—except for his clothes—were his keys. "So what's the point of leaving our things in the car?" Mac asked.

"Well…" Adam started—hesitating. "I was literally spying on you… and I think your mailer is too." Adam said to Mac. Mac was extremely shocked with Adam's theory—or guess in any ways.

"I told you before, it was a frank." Mac insisted. He didn't want Adam or any other people on his team to worry about him.

"Mac. Look. You can't lie to us. We're not just co-workers, we're also friends. We can read between the lines thank you very much." Adam said.

Mac sighed—knowing what Adam said was true. "Let's say you were right." Adam gave a sarcastic look as Mac said those words. "What if it wasn't a prank? What if someone is killing people just to play with me? But…" Adam stopped and smiled even before Mac could finish his sentence—which apparently made Mac stop too.. "What are you smiling about?" Mac asked.

"Remove the lies Mac. It's obvious the mail was serious." Adam grinned teasingly at Mac and continued walking. Mac groaned and followed.

"You haven't answered yet. What was the point of…" Mac started but Adam cut him off mid-sentence. "We'll have to talk about this later." Adam then said.

Mac's focused then went back to why they went there in the firs place.

"Johnny! I think you're familiar with this." Mac said as he handed the guy named Johnny the photo of the victim's girlfriend.

"Heck yeah I am!" Johnny replied—excitingly. "There has been something like this in Vegas. Come in." Johnny said, ac and Adam looked at each other.

"You see…" Johnny started again and placed the photo on a flat metal and placed the metal over the flames. The printed picture itself started to fade as some writings popped out—like it was hidden somewhere beneath the photo.

As they saw what was written, Adam shot a glance at Mac as he slowly raised his head to look at Adam.

"He wanted me to help?" Adam said—gleefully and confused.

**Looks like your little Adam**

**wants to play too. I saw him **

**spying on you. Sure he**

**can! The more the merrier.**

Mac sighed—he didn't want Adam to be caught in this situation.

"Thanks Johnny." Mac said as he shook Johnny's hand and then turned his back on him.

"So… you can now tell me everything that's going on." Adam said

Mac sighed first and got his keys. "Yeah, but now you have to lie to everybody else on the team to keep your ass and everyone else's safe. If someone finds something out about this, everybody's dead—unless we catch him on time." Mac explained to Adam.

"Sure I can!" Adam said.

Mac grinned and went back in to the car.

"Hey! What are you grinning about?! I can keep secrets too." Adam defended—he knew that was the reason Mac was grinning.

"You can't even keep your own secrets." Mac explained—still grinning.

"Well, now I can—now that there's something at stake." Adam explained. He wasn't serious yet he wasn't joking.

"I know you can—I was just worried you had to be caught into this." Mac said as he clenched his jaw—left hand on the wheel.

"Trust me Mac, I can, and I'll help you out." Adam tried to make Mac feel better with his sincere smile.

"You're like a little brother to me Adam—have I told you that?" Mac said—thoughts flying. Adam shook his head. Mac grinned at Adam and looked at him straight. "Well, now I have. That's why of all the people, you're the one I don't want in trouble. I had this feeling of responsibility over you. You're a still a kid, no matter how old you are." He finished.

"I know Mac, you're always looking out for me, and I appreciate that." Adam said and smiled.

"Let's head back." Mac said to Adam as he started his car.

"Sure."

"But… no words to anyone. Tell them my hunch was wrong." Mac finished and started to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Master of Disguise**

**Part three. . .**

Everybody awaits Mac and Adam.

"Where've you two been?" Don asked as the two got into Mac's office.

Mac and Adam looked at each other from the corner of their eyes then Mac sighed. "I just went to a friend. I thought this Vanhaiden girl was someone I knew. I guess I was wrong." Mac said—he sounded suspicious to everyone else.

"We went to his friend—a friend who has a Vanhaiden, who was kind of special for him." Adam defended Mac—yet Mac knew they haven't pulled this off. They've been practicing their lines for a little while now. They drove for thirty minutes to a restaurant and spent an hour there to prepare for unexpected interrogations from the team.

Mac sighed, "I know, I got carried away by my emotions and this is not me at all. But, he was a good friend, he's one of the reasons I'm here." He said—hoping the team will buy this.

"Okay Mac, I'm not buying this. What the hell is up?" Stella asked—she's not buying Mac's justification, and neither did the rest of the team.

"You don't have to buy what I said, it's the truth and I've got Adam to prove it." Mac defended.

"Well, maybe you used Adam as an excuse!" Don countered.

Adam sighed to Mac and Don's fight and finally spoke. "Don, I was with Mac, his friend was really worried as soon as we said the name _Vanhaiden._" Adam said to defend Mac. Don, Stella, Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes got suspicious.

"You're in this, aren't you Adam?" Stella accused.

"In what?" Adam asked—sounding curious because he really was.

"This! Mac's gig. There's something you're not telling us." Lindsay seconded Stella.

'_Oh, so that's what they're talking about.'_ Adam started thinking then sighed, '_Okay Adam, you can do this, you've been practicing._' "This is not a gig, this is serious!" he started—and impressively, it looked real. "Michael was really upset when we said that Vanhaiden might be connected to a crime." He exclaimed—the name was a friend of his' from somewhere. Impressively, they believed him. But he left a loophole—now he needs to talk Michael into this.

"And this is Michael what…" Danny grinned as he spoke his sentence. It sounded more as an accusation rather than a question.

"You sounded like you're accusing me something." Adam said and looked sharp.

"Just answer the question." Don responded.

Adam sighed and thought well. He really has to give Michael a call. "Michael Joult." He gave up and said the name.

"Jolt? As in J-O-L-T, Jolt?" Lindsay was confirming the name.

"No. J-O-U-L-T." Adam spelled out, putting a strong stress on the letter 'U'. Mac was starting to get frustrated with how many people they'll have to use. Adam and Mac could bet that the team will search for Michael.

"If you're still suspicious, you can search for his name in our search hub and we've got no problem with that." Adam said—sounding so confident. Mac would want to stare at Adam with a shocked look but he'll blow their cover—so he played along and looked at the team with the same confidence as Adam.

The team has no defense. They were caught off guard by Adam and Mac's confidence. But they'd still search for this Michael guy.

"Fine! You win this time. But I know something's up Mac, Adam, and I'm going to find that out." Stella said—confidently and sharply—then the whole team walked away while Adam and Mac froze to where they were standing.

"We gotta go outside, in your car." Adam said.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Just… Let's go." Adam finished with no other explanation while Mac followed him, unlocked his car as they reached it and they both got in.

"What's the point of this?" Mac asked once again.

"I have to call Mike." Adam explained as he took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the numbers.

"Wait, Mike? Michael? He exists?" Mac asked—sounded awkward to Adam because Mac doesn't ask things like this.

"Of course he exists. If I made up a name, it would've blown our cover."

Mac was speechless. Adam doesn't usually think too fast, usually he did but not Adam. Adam has to be funny at the moment so he could think of something, but he was serious, it was the thing which surprised him.

Mac stared blankly outside, thinking. _'What's going on with me? I'm letting Adam do all the work meant for me. Am I still thinking straight?'_ Mac thought. It doesn't sound like Detective Mac Taylor at all. Usually, his thinking was very logical and his face always looked so serious and confident, but right now, he felt paranoid, like somehow, he wasn't Mac anymore.

"Hey, Mike…" Adam started talking on the phone, "yeah, man, it's me, Adam. Yeah, well, I need your help. Um, you know a girl whose last name is Vanhaiden, right? Um, I need to ask a favor from the two of you. Yeah, ah, I'm in some kind of situation and you're the only one I know who knows a Vanhaiden, and apparently, she's the only Vanhaiden I know. Can you please pretend to know a Mac Taylor? Please…." he went silent for a while, biting his lip as he was waiting for a reply. "Really? Thanks man! Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow. I know I can count on you." Adam finished his conversation and pulled off a big grin on Mac's direction as he put his phone back to his pocket—Mac was looking at him as well.

"We're off the hook _boss._" Adam said as he smiled at Mac. "Tomorrow, you'll meet Michael Joult and Ashley Vanhaiden."

"Hey, Adam," Mac started.

"Yeah?" Adam asked in reply.

"Would you be alright… if you'd stay in my place… my house… for the meantime?"

"Huh?"

"Would you be fine if you'd live with me for a while?"

"Yeah…I…" Adam started with hesitance, "Yeah! But… may I ask why?"

"I think you'd be much safer with me."

"Oh. Okay."

This game has started to get Mac worried and frustrated. This game has made him . . . SCARED. Something a detective Mac Taylor was never known as.

Mac took Adam home to get his stuff and then headed off to his own house. Their drive wasn't too long, but it was silent. They were both too tired to talk.

"We're here." Mac said as he pulled over. "Let's go."

"Sure." Adam replied as he picked his stuff up, Mac helped.

They walked towards the door and Mac opened it. As they entered the house, Mac searched for the light switch and turned on the lights. The place was quite big, enough to let three people live in there. A short hallway welcomed them. The living room comes next. Move a few steps to the left and you'll find the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was designed like a mini bar. On the second floor were four rooms—one for Mac and his late wife, one was like a guest's room and the other two were two bathrooms.

Mac took Adam to the guest's room and put his bags down the floor. "You can stay here kid. My room's facing yours. It'll be easier for you to call for my help." Mac said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Adam assured Mac and successfully pulled off a grin.

"I know, I'm just worrying too much." Mac started, "Get some sleep. You must be tired."

"Sure." Adam said. "Night boss!" he said once more with a smile as Mac walked away.

"Goodnight." Mac replied as he got to his room and smiled at Adam once more before he closed his door.

The night went peaceful, but not for Mac. Another nightmare is haunting him. This, time, it wasn't just Adam—Stella was in it as well.

_Adam and Stella stood across the street, waiting for Mac. They were both smiling at him, waiting for him to arrive. Mac smiled at them as well, he looked both ways before he crossed the street. But before he was able to reach them, a black van stopped a meter away Adam and Stella. It was the same man that almost hit Adam and aimed a gun at him. The man was still wearing the black hooded jacket. Just like the first dream, he aimed two guns at both Adam and Stella, glanced at Mac and smiled before he pulled the trigger._

"No!" Mac exclaimed as he woke up.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked, sitting on the edge of Mac's bed.

"Yeah. Um… do you need anything kid?"

"No, not really. I was gonna get something to drink when I heard you talking so I went in. You were sweating like crazy in bed and I have been trying to wake you up. What happened Mac?"

"Bad dream."

"What's it about?"

"You… and Stella."

"What happened?"

"You were about to get killed and I couldn't do anything."

"Have you had this dream before?"

"No, not including Stella." Adam showed his confusion with what Mac has just said.

"Last night… it was you who was about to die."

"What?"

* * *

_**um, hey guys. i revised this chapter because i made a mistake in chapter 4. since this ones easier to fix, so here. x)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Master of Disguise**

**Part four. . .**

"What?" Adam asked.

"A man, in a black hooded jacket aimed his gun at you. And I couldn't do anything about it." Mac looked like he was too helpless. Adam was simply out of words to say.

A few minutes passed and Adam cracked the silence.

"Well, it'd be weird if I hug you," Adam said which made Mac smile, "so…" he continued as he patted Mac's shoulder and stood up of his bed and headed out of the room. "Just try and get some rest boss. I won't be that easy to kill." He said with a grin and closed the door.

Mac—as what seemed to become his habit since the e-mail—put his head between his hands and whispered to himself. "Mac, Adam showed great potential for his age. Believe in him. Trust his talent."

Mac sighed and laid back on bed. He stared at the ceiling for quite a while until his mind got tired and knocked him out.

Mac woke up feeling slightly lightheaded. He slowly got up and reached for his alarm clock. It was 9:30 in the morning. Mac sighed because he was late for work. He put his clock back on the table and saw a piece of paper. It was a note from Adam.

_**Get some rest Mac, you need it. I'll just tell them you're not feeling well and needed a day off. Take care.**_

_**Adam**_

Mac sighed after he read Adam's note and grinned. "That kid." He said. He put the note down and laid back on bed.

Mac had two more hours of sleep and felt better after that. He had his breakfast—slash lunch—for the day.

_Riinngg!_His phone shouted.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Hey, you feeling better?_" it was Adam.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot kid."

"_Good. Um, are you good to get out of the house?_"

"Yeah. Why?"

"_We have an appointment with Mike and Ash, remember?_"

"Yeah. Where are we going to meet them?"

"_I'm on my way back to your house. We'll meet them at the time square._"

"Okay I'll get ready then." Mac said and they hang up.

Adam was in the house in an instant.

"Let's go?" he asked Mac. Mac simply nodded his head, grabbed his keys and headed to his car.

"This Michael and Ashley, how are you related to them?" Mac said as he drove.

"Mike's my close friend from high school. We were practically best friends. Ashley's his fiancée." Adam said as he searched for his friend's face on the streets. "Wait, pull over there, I can see Mike." He continued, changing the subject. Mac did what he said and pulled over. They both got out of the car, Mike and Ashley flashed a smile at Adam and he did the same.

"How are you man?" Mike started and did a seemingly _secret handshake_ that they used to do.

"I'm doing great man! You?"

"Well, Ash and I are planning to settle down." He replied to Adam's question as he raised his hand to show his engagement ring.

"Yeah, I heard. You two must be so happy. Congratulations about that." He replied with a sincere grin.

"Oh yeah, you needed help from us, right? What is it?"

"Well, um. This is my boss, detective Mac Taylor." He said raising his left hand and moving it towards Mac's direction to point to him.

"Hi." Mac said as he reached out his hand. Mike did the same and so did Ashley.

"I… We," Adam continued, moving his hand from left to right, putting a stress on the word _we_, "need you to pretend that you know Mac. Please man." Adam finished and Mike glanced on Mac—Mac gave him a weak grin—and then back to Adam.

"Why?" he asked Adam.

"Well…"

"I just need to get away from the suspicion my team have for me." Mac finished Adam's sentence.

Mike opened his mouth to speak then closed it again.

"Please man, I wouldn't bother you this much if it wasn't a _life or death_ situation. You know that."

"Okay." He replied in defeat as he raised both of his hands. He couldn't resist Adam—no one can! Except maybe for Danny and Don that is.

"Yes! I know I can count on you!" Adam exclaimed and gave his friend a hug.

"Wait." Mike interrupted Adam's excitement as he gently pulled away, "How can I pretend to know someone I don't really know?"

"Great question my friend." Adam replied, mimicking the tone of the detectives from the movies he watch. "Study this." he continued, handing Mike a folder. "Everything that you _should_ know about Mac is there. His habits, hi favorites, what he dislikes, the schools he's been through, his date of birth, family background, work background, everything his close friend should know."

Mike flipped the pages and looked back at Adam. "Do I really have to memorize all of this?" he asked.

"Kind of. But not everything. That'd be too suspicious."

"So, when are we going to do this _acting_?"

"I don't really know. They're probably looking for you now. I think you'd better start memorizing that information."

"Okay man."

"I'm sorry." Mac interrupted, talking to Mike.

"For what?"

"For getting you caught up in this. It was supposed to be _my_ load."

"It's alright. A friend of Adam's a friend of mine." He said, patting Mac's shoulder. Mac grinned sincerely.

"Mac, we'd better go." Adam interrupted.

"Yeah. Thanks again for your help, and I'm really very sorry."

Mac and Adam got into Mac's car and started their drive home to Mac's house.

Their drive was silent because Adam was too tired to goof off.

"Thank you." Mac broke the silence as he drove.

"For what?" he asked as he flexed his neck.

"For helping me out."

"Mac, you said it so yourself, you see me as your brother, and I feel the same. Brother's stick together, they take care of each other. It's their responsibility, and that's what I'm doing."

"But it's not your responsibility to risk your life for me."

"It is now. You're my family now. You, and the team." Adam said seriously which slightly surprised Mac. Adam has never been this serious. Mac loosens his right hand from the wheel and patted Adam's head. Adam looked at Mac as Mac smiled.

"Don't worry kid. We'll always be your family. We'll never leave you alone."

"Thanks." He said with air gusting out of his mouth and his eyes starting to get quite teary.

"Now you're the one who should get some rest kid. I'll wake you up when we're there." Mac told Adam, changing the topic.

"'kay." Was all Adam said. In an instant, he fell asleep.

The sight of Adam sleeping soundly made Mac smile a little.

"You must be as tired as I am." He said. His smile slowly faded and his face started to harden. "If only I was able to stop him before all these happened."

They reached Mac's house but he didn't wake Adam up. Instead, he carried him on his back, like an older brother carrying his little brother.

"How can he be this light?" Mac spoke to himself as he smiled. "I guess he really is just a kid." Mac finished and sighed. He went upstairs with Adam still on his back. He went into the room Adam was staying and put him down on the bed and sat down beside him. Adam slept soundly like a five year old boy. Mac ran his fingers through the sleeping Adam's hair.

"Why did I let him get you into this mess?" Mac sighed and stood up. He removed Adam shoes and put it down beside his bed. He walked towards the door and turned the lights off. He was standing in front of the door and looked at Adam once more.

"I swear, I won't let anything happen to you or to anyone else in our _family_."

* * *

**_I'm really sorry it took me a long time to update this story but here it is. I hope you guys will like it. I'll do my best to be more active next time. Again, I'm really, really sorry._**

**:|**

**x)**


End file.
